joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart that Lies Within The Cards - Yugi ( Gods of Fiction Dimension )
" If you don't believe in the power of your heart, and the power that comes from the help of others..please tell me.. How 'do you think you can defeat me ? " - Yugi, telling Chuck Norris there is more to battling than brute strength and masculinity . Appearance Yugi's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. His normal outfit consists of the standard male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he and Yami are the only characters in the franchise to have his hair divided into three different colors. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck. Later on, the lace is later replaced with a chain. Yami Yugi, his darker self and reincarnation, is a bit taller than Yugi. He wears the same clothing, except for a bit of a difference in shading of clothing. It also should be noted his hair changes very slightly. Personality 'Tier: At least Infinitely Beyond memetic ''', infnitely higher than mentioned tier, due to Millennium Puzzle '''Name: Yugi Mutou / Yami Yugi / Pharoah Atemu Origin: God of Fiction ( Cards Dimension Gender: Male Age: Yugi is around 17, while Atem is over 5000 years old. ''' '''Classification: King of Games, Pharoah, king of Spirits Powers and Abilities: - The ability to control Casuality - The ability to control Fate - The ability to Warp reality t o a point where even a Omnipotent can't. - Infinitely other abilities, surpassing the Complete Arsenal Attack Potency: At least Infinitely Beyond Memetic ('''During Atem and Yugi when they where at their lowest, Marik implies there powers are True Infinite level, and they had close to 0% of their power unlocked at that given point. Was able to overcome Noah's hijacking, in his own realm, whom was considered too tough for even Featherine and Demonbane COMBINED to defeat The weakest monsters are said to be slightly above omnipotence, with Kuriboh and Marshmallion being the only ones that literally only Omnipotent. The Gods, osiris, Obelisk, and Ra, have powers stated to be " infinitely beyond the highest reaches of infinity, " . Yugi and Atem with the God Puzzle is impossible to even fathom, as they are equal to Horakthy, who can One-Shot the gods as easily as breathing. ) 'likely infinitely higher '( Horakthy herself said they have only used 0.0000000001% of the God Puzzle's [ Millennium Puzzle's ] Power 'Speed: Infinitely Beyond Omnipresence, most likely Unlimited ( '''Summoned the Gods and can react to their speed, with speeds that even a Omnipresent with it's speed X Infinity X Immeasurable couldn't accomplish. The God Puzzle reacts to any situation 'Striking Strength: Unlimited Durability: Unlimited ( tanked attacks from Leviathan, who was able to give Zork a good run for his money, who is only monster capable of standing up to the Gods. ) ''' '''Stamina: Unlimited ( God Puzzle supplies this ) Range: Unlimited ( their range defies all logic ) Standard Equipment: ''' '''God Puzzle [ Millennium Puzzle ] Intelligence: Weaknesses: Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Good Characters Category:Hax